Terrible Things
by thingyoulovemost
Summary: FINCHEL ONESHOT. Finn and Rachel are married with 2 kids, living in New York, when Rachel receives tragic news. Songfic to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.**

**Author's note: Oh gosh, this was so, so hard to write. I'd seen a lost of angsty Finchel on my tumblr dash and then this song came on my iPod and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I'm sorry this is so depressing, but I had to write it. Oh, and I hope you like the little backstory I created, and the kids' names: Chris and Ellie Hudson. Also, I really didn't add any Rachel dialogue because the I want to you like, picture the dialogue in the song. If that makes sense haha.**

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything_

_To fall in love truly, was all I could think_

_That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams_

_The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen_

"Daddy?" Christopher Hudson asks, looking up at Finn with those big brown eyes he inherited from Rachel. "Yeah?" says Finn, struggling to hold his daughter Elle in one arm and the groceries in the other. "How did you meet

Mommy?" asks Chris. Finn freezes momentarily- it had been 6 months now since they'd lost Rachel and the pain was still raw. Christopher, who had just turned 5 years old, was outgoing and full of life just like his mother. He was

adjusting much better than Finn was, but Finn knew he didn't fully understand that Mommy wasn't coming back. Ellie, on the other hand, was only 2 and had no idea what was going on other than the fact that she wanted her

mother and didn't know where she was. Finn recovers quickly and says, "Well Chris, do you want Daddy to tell you the story of how he met Mommy?" "Yes!" Chris exclaims, jumping up and down excitedly. So Finn recounts the story

of his high school years, of dating Quinn, joining the glee club and meeting Rachel, of falling in love. Real love. _True _love.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you're staring at me._

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life_

_Can do terrible things_

Finn remembers how Rachel could always read him like a book. It actually scares him sometimes, just how much she really knew him. She got him, like nobody else ever has or ever will. He just... can't believe she's gone. He still

needs her. Sometimes he gets angry, even though he knows he can't change anything. How could she just leave him like that? How is he supposed to raise their kids without her? They're tethered. Soulmates. How can he live the

rest of his life without the other half of himself? He kind of feels like part of him died, too.

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink_

_And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything_

_Too young to notice and too dumb to care_

_Love was a story that couldn't compare_

Finn's mind goes back to the parties the club used to have in Rachel's basement when her dads were away. He goes back to the times they'd lie underneath the stars and Rachel would get all excited, pointing out the constellations to

him and he'd just laugh and silence her with a kiss. He remembers just how in _love_ they were. He still is. He thinks he always will be.

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string_

_Open with care now, I'm asking you please,_

_You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life_

_Can do terrible things_

_You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray _

_That God shows you differently_

Finn tells Christopher about the time he proposed to Rachel. They'd just graduated from NYU and he couldn't wait any longer to make her his forever. Rachel had insisted on waiting to get married until they'd both graduated, so he

complied. She knew it was coming, but she had no idea when or how he was going to do it. He'd decided to take her to Sardi's for dinner, and then to go see Wicked. After the show he took her back to Bow Bridge in Central Park and

got down on one knee, giving an elaborate, embarrassing speech. She said yes, of course.

Being married to Rachel was _awesome._ Finn had studied to become a police officer, and Rachel had pursued her broadway career. Once they got married, her career really took off. She was landing roles left and right, and Finn couldn't

have been more proud of her. She even starred as Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl, and Elphaba in Wicked. After those two shows were over, she took a break from broadway to start a family with Finn. Christopher came along

first, looking just like Rachel. Ellie came along 3 years later, looking like a mixture of Finn and Rachel, with Rachel's hair and Finn's eyes and facial features. Rachel always joked that her kids were lucky that they both inherited Finn's

nose, but Finn always disagreed. He loved her nose. It made her special.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks_

_Please don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

Finn remembers back to shortly after Ellie's first birthday, when Rachel started getting really sick. At first it was just a cold she couldn't shake, and then it got worse and wouldn't go away. And then the bruises showed up, and they

wouldn't go away either. Finn was concerned, but Rachel brushed it off, saying she'd go to the doctor soon and everything would be fine. He shouldn't worry. Turns out it wasn't nothing, it was definitely something. Cancer. Leukemia,

actually. Finn hates cancer. When he was 8, his favorite aunt died from leukemia and he remembered how hard it was to see her like that. When Rachel told him the news, that she has the same cancer as Aunt Naomi, Finn dropped

to his knees, sobbing as he clung to Rachel. This couldn't be happening to them, he remembers thinking. Rachel can't leave him. She can't.

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose_

_If you're given a choice then I beg you to choose_

_To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you_

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you_

If Finn had to pick one word to describe how life's been since Rachel passed, it'd be **hard**. So, so incredibly hard. Yeah, he has his mom and Burt to help him out with the kids since they'd moved up to New York, and there's Kurt and

Blaine but still. He can't do it without Rachel. He knows he's got to be strong though, for his kids. Their kids. Rachel would want that. He just hopes that someday when his kids fall in love that God shows them mercy and doesn't take

their soulmate away from them. The only thing that makes it not so hard is that Finn knows he's gonna see Rachel again someday. He can just feel it, deep down inside he just _knows_ it's not the end. It can't be. They're tethered, and

tethered means forever.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life_

_Can do terrible things_


End file.
